The Decider of Fate
by Wight Mamba
Summary: A stranger and his company appears out of nowhere possible a enemy or friend and either way it's gonna be an interesting time for Ichigo and friends
1. An Iquisitive threat appears

The Decider of Fate

**The Decider of Fate**

**This is my first fanfic and this is a self-insert where I'm an American equivalent to a soul reaper which I call The Inquisitors.**

**I don't own Bleach or any associated characters or references**

**Chapter 1: An Inquisitive Threat Arrives**

"So, this is Karakura Town, eh?" Said a mysterious character as he walked down the road "Well this should be interesting."

The next morning…

"Haaaaa!!" Shouted Ichigo as he sliced a Hollow in half.

"There are four more coming in form the right, get ready Ichigo!" Said Rukia as she froze two other Hollows.

"What the hell, they just keep coming don't they!" Ichigo replied as he ran at the closest Hollow he saw.

"Behind you Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as a Hollow came at him from behind

KA-BLAM

"The Hollow stopped dead in it's tracks, but where did the noise come from?" Asked Ichigo as he turned to the direction that the noise came from and as he did he saw a human sized figure with long brown hair with tied rat tail, shaved facial hair, in an old looking denim jacket, blue jeans, and with a pair of expensive looking sunglasses, brandishing an ornate white pistol standing at distance pointing the pistol in the direction the now dissipating Hollow once stood.

"You can consider that a gesture of well wishing as in a wish you well and you don't deserve death at the hands of that which was once a human soul…Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki" Said the mysterious character as he slowly faded away.

"Who was that and how did he know your name?" Inquired Rukia

"I don't have any idea, but I'm getting a bad feeling that we will see him again.

Later that day…

"Good morning Ichigo" Orihime said as she greeted Ichigo.

"Oh, hi Orihime…" Ichigo replied

"What's wrong Ichigo, it looks like you've seen a ghost" Said a concerned Orihime.

"I might as well have…" said Ichigo with a certain dark tone.

Screech

"Uh hello is this the 12th grade hall way" Said a tall denim jacket wearing stranger standing in the door way, just then Ichigo realized that had to be the person he saw earlier that day with pistol.

"Uh you must be the new student from America" Said the teacher "The 12th grade hallway is ten doors down"

"Thank you very much" Said the stranger.

"Your welcome…uh what's your name?" said the teacher

"Oh, my name it's Stephen Johnson" (not my real name) as he walked from the door way.

"Ichigo you noticed too, didn't you? That intense spiritual pressure!" As Rukia asked Ichigo.

"That was him, I'm sure of it, that was the guy we saw early this morning with the pistol" said Ichigo in a startled voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Rukia

"I'm positive, yet something seems a bit odd, he seems a little less sarcastic and surly" Said Ichigo


	2. Friend or Foe?

The Decider of Fate

The Decider of Fate

**I do not own bleach or any reference, character, or copyrighted things**

**I hope to keep this story going, the only problem is I'm not righting on my normal computer, any way I apologize for rushing the last chapter (I DIDN"T MEAN TOOOO!!)**

Chapter 2: A Friend or a Foe

That evening…

"Ichigo are you completely positive that he was the same guy that we saw earlier today?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"For the One thousand, two hundred and fifty seventh time I'm sure!" Said Ichigo obviously annoyed to the point of exploding.

Ka-chk…

"What was that noise, were did it come from!" Exclaimed an alerted Ichigo.

CRASH….BOOM…..BEEP….

as Ichigo and Rukia looked up they saw a car flying through the air and soon afterwards a Hollow appeared.

"Crap I forgot Kon at home!" Mumbled Ichigo.

"And I can't find Chappy!" Yelled Rukia.

"YES!!" Ichigo thought to himself.

"GGRRRAAAAGGHHHHH!!" Shrieked the Hollow.

KA-BLAM!!

Out of nowhere came a beam of spiritual energy which split the Hollow in half as it started to dissipate Ichigo then realized it was the same thing that happened earlier that day when they were fighting Hollows only this time he was in a very stylish leather trench coat with a symbol of two ghost like snakes biting each other while wrapped around a sword.

"Yo!" Said Stephen twirling the ornate white pistol on his index finger.

"Where did you come from?!" Asked Ichigo angrily .

"Let's just say…IT'S NONE OF YOU CONCERN!" Stephen said impolitely.

"YES IT IS !!" Yelled Ichigo.

"LOOK I SAVED YOUR LIVES!" Stephen yelled back at Ichigo.

"WE COULD OF HANDLED IT!" Ichigo Continued to yell.

"ALRIGHT NEXT TIME YOU FORGET YOUR GIGAI, DON"T EXPECT ME TO STEP IN AND SAVE YOUR NECK!" Stephen yelled in reply.

Through out the entire argument Rukia stood there with an half annoyed half lost look on her face so she decided to draw.

Several minutes and cuss words later…

"YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT WITH YOUR STUPID STYLISH CLOTHES AND THAT DAMN PISTOL OF YOURS!" Ichigo stated angrily.

suddenly Stephen stopped with a furious look on his face then he looked at the ground and said "How dare you, a fellow soul reaper mock the symbols of the Inquisitor!"

This came to as a shock to both Ichigo and Rukia.

"What do you mean a fellow soul reaper? You look nothing like any of the other soul reapers I've seen!" exclaimed a confused Ichigo.

"Allow me to explain Ichigo." Said Rukia as she took out here drawings "For every region of the earth there are different soul reapers with different customs and symbols like for example Stephen is an Inquisitor , who's symbols are a trench coat with the ghost-like snakes on the back, and like our Zanpk-tohs, he has a ornate white pistol."

"Man I hate it when you explain stuff with those stupid kindergarten drawings" said Ichigo who by this time was very annoyed.

"Still Ichigo the fact that you mocked my symbols with blatant disregard of respect, cannot go unexcused, prepare to pay for your transgression." Said Stephen.

"Rukia do you have your gloves?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Come to think of it yes I do!" Replied Rukia.

"Use them on me because I don't think he is going to listen to reason" Said Ichigo.

"Okay, but I hope you know what your getting your self into!" Said Rukia.

Then Rukia put on her gloves and pushed his soul out of his body and Ichigo in soul reaper mode appeared.

"Well this should be interesting Soul Reaper Ichigo Versus The Inquisitor, Stephen the Wight Mamba, well this should be interesting" Said a mysterious figure


	3. The Inquistor's Weapons

Decider of Fate

Decider of Fate

**I don't own Bleach or any thing associated with it**

**(Sorry I haven't gotten to this story some things have come up and I just haven't found the time to write)**

Chapter 3: The Inquisitors weapons

As Ichigo appeared in soul-reaper mode he had almost gotten hit by Stephen's ornate white spirit pistol.

"I'm surprised you dodged that attack, any mistake would have resulted in a painful wound" Said Stephen

"Dear God, this guy doesn't waste time, he fired right as I was pushed out of my body" Ichigo thought to himself then smiled and said "Is that all you got, because it wasn't that impressive!"

"Hmm so sure of ourselves aren't we, well I guess pride comes before the downfall" Taunted Stephen as he pointed the ornate white pistol at Ichigo

Ichigo watched to see where he was going to attack from while moving to get in close to attack

Klinkity-klank is the noise a chain made as Stephen pulled it out and started to swing it and then he fired his gun.

Ichigo dodged the shot and got close to Stephen ,but then Stephen swung the chain a Ichigo and it wrapped it self around him like a snake and trapping him.

"What the hell, cant move, the chain is trapping me!" Yelled Ichigo

"So you've noticed, this is why I'm called the Wight Mamba, oh and by the way that is a special soul chain which cant be broken, so don't even try, now then you are in for a world of hurt" Stephen remarked

Then Stephen used the chain to pull Ichigo in close so he could punch him and he sent Ichigo crashing into the ground

"Ichigo!" Screamed Rukia

"Okay this guy is really getting on my nerves!" Growled Ichigo

Ka-Blam-Blam-Blam

"Jeez!" Ichigo said as he tried to move "I'm stuck but by what?" Then Ichigo noticed then chain wrapped around his leg

"Oh my it's seems the chain is still wrapped around you, is it making it hard for you to move?" Stephen asked Sarcastically as he tripped Ichigo with the spirit chain causing him to get hit with the soul bullets

"Well that'll teach him not to make fun of my symbols…" Said Stephen before Ichigo punched him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Funny thing about the chain is you broke it when one of your bullets hit the chain" Said Ichigo as he dropped the broken chain

"Alexander AWAKEN!!" Shouted Stephen as he throw of his trench coat to reveal ornately designed silver armour with the ghost snake emblem

"This spirit pressure is enormous! Is this his spirit pressure?!" Said Rukia

"Judgment…Alexander" Said Stephen calmly as he held a rifle sized more ornately designed gun with gold Lining the shined brilliantly in the moon light "As you would say Zanpaku-to Release…" He said as he pointed the gun at a stunned Ichigo

KARKEL-KA-BLAM!!


	4. A Snake Who Spares

Decider of fate

Decider of fate

**I don't own bleach or anything associated with bleach**

**Yes I know I haven't written in quite a while with school and such going on, but here it is another chapter**

Chapter 4: The Snake who spares

"As you would say Zanpaku-to release…" Said Stephen as he pointed his gun Alexander at Ichigo who was stunned from the last shot from Alexander.

"Damn this is bad, that last shot as lessened as it was still hit me hard, but I have a bad feeling about how powerful a shot from this will be" Thought Ichigo as he recovered from the last shot.

KRAKEL-KA-BLAM

A large blast of energy was fired from the gun which Ichigo barely dodged.

"Oh, shoot I missed I guess I'll have to try again…Oh wait how silly of me I forgot my scope!" He said sarcastically as he pulled out a strange object out of his pocket. "I'd bet your wonder what this is, well I'll tell, it's a spiritual pressure scope, it let's me lock on to an individual's spirit pressure and any shot from Alexander I fire will track that person, which mains you won't be dodging this one." He continued as he attached the scope to his gun.

"Well this makes matters worse." Sneered Ichigo.

As Stephen Fired the shot from Alexander The beam of energy was diverted by a similar beam of energy.

"That's enough Wight Mamba!" Said a tall female figure with long white hair holding a similar weapon to Alexander with exception that it was the size of a shotgun and it was pitch black with a blood red emblem on it as did the coat she was wearing.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want Banshee Raven?" Said Stephen as Alexander reverted to it's pistol form. "This damn well better be important Claire"

"Please don't use my real name, you now that it's regulation to refer to other inquisitors by their alias to assure to security" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Look I'm kind of busy right now so if you don't mind I have a matter of honor to tend to so don't interfere!" Said Stephen as he put his coat back on and called the chain back to him.

"What if I told you that you are to spare the soul reaper?" Said Raven.

"On what grounds do you have to mandate a command?" Inquired Stephen.

"Well the fact that Revenant Tiger gave me the order to tell you to return to Citadel, which is the main reason I'm trying to reach." Raven remarked smugly. "Sorry about the trouble I have to apologize about Mamba's behavior, but he is very proud of our symbols and he has temper issues." She added.

"Issues!? HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Jeez you two act about the same!" She exclaimed "But anyway we need to be going now so bye, c'mon Mamba!" She said as she stepped through the rift.

"Don't think this is over, I will make you regret ever disrespecting our symbols" Said Stephen as he followed Raven through the rift.

"Great just what I needed another rival!" Said Ichigo.

"Well just be glad he didn't hit you with that last shot because look at what it did to the ground" Said Rukia as she pointed to a crater in the ground

"I've survived worse!" Boasted Ichigo.

"Well anyway let's get home." Said Rukia

"Yeah, yeah what ever."


	5. The Deceiver

The decider of Fate

The decider of Fate

**I don't own Bleach own anything associated**

**I got a lot to do and not much time to write when I'm in the mood to write, well here's chapter 5**

Chapter 5: The deceiver

At the same time as the fight between Ichigo and Wight mamba happened this occurred as the focus switches to Chad.

"What is this unsettling feeling?" Said Chad who was sudden overcome with nervousness "I've never felt this kind of bad vibe before, it's very unnerving" He continued

Just then he saw an object hurtling out of the sky and crashing into the bushes

"What on earth was that?!" Chad said in surprise "I'd better go have a look."

So Chad went to investigate the strange occurrence and upon arrive at the site he noticed a tall slim man in a trench coat standing up and staring of in to space as if he was in a trance.

"Are you alright down there?!" Chad shouted

The man said nothing and continued to star as if nothing existed

"Are you okay?" Chad asked again

"The moon." Said the man

"Excuse me…" Said Chad.

"The moon it is calling, it hungers, it's desires blood, it howls for blood…" Said the man as his eyes turned to Chad

His eyes were cold and piercing, his gaze made Chad feel as though he had been frozen were he stood.

"What is this feeling? I-I can't move my body?" Said Chad in total fear.

"Its hunger must sated with blood." Said the Man as he turned his body and faced Chad and he smiled an Evil smile and said. "Your Blood."

Just then Chad' s eyes opened wide with fear as the man took out a gun with a picture of a wolf howling at a full moon on it

"Who are you!?" Asked the now paralyzed Chad.

"My name is Nightmare Wolf and now your blood will feed the moon." Said Nightmare wolf

Just then a beam of blue light shoot out of nowhere aimed at the Inquisitor

"I'm afraid that his blood won't be on the menu tonight." said the Uryu as he emerged from the shadows "The only blood that will be spilled tonight will be yours!" Shouted Uryu as he drew his bow and pointed it at the now irate inquisitor

"Well my friend I think the moon will enjoy your blood first!" Said Nightmare Wolf as he pulled an identical gun with the exception of the moon was new.


	6. The Moon Howls For Blood

The decider of Fate

**I don't own Bleach or anything associated so stop nagging me!**

**I haven't written because I've been preoccupied with 2 Role plays**

Chapter 6: The Moon Howls for blood

"So who are you and why do you wish to kill us?" Said Uryu

"My, my, touchy aren't we and here I thought you were gonna shout that goddamn mouth of yours a die but that seems unbefitting so I kill you fast and not worry about the small fry" Said Nightmare as He Shrugged and said "Well I guess you'll have to do"

At that the Inquisitor drew a small knife, drew it across his hand put it away and wrote on his guns with his own blood and said "When Moon is full hunger begins, when the moon is new hungers returns, the blood of ones victim the hunger bends, at the half of the moon hunger ends" After saying that his guns fused into a giant double bladed axe with a picture of 2 half moons one waning, the other waxing.

"So you have a big axe big deal" Said Uryu as he was about to fire an arrow but the instant he fired the Inquisitor grabbed his neck and tossed him at the ground, the impact was like a wrecking ball in force

"Prepare to die!" Shouted Nightmare wolf as he raised his axe over his head

Crunch

As if out of nowhere came Chad as he punched the Inquisitor in the face

"You okay?" Asked Chad

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Shouted Uryu as he stood up "You need to run or you'll die!"

"I'm afraid running is not in option and you would've died if I wasn't here" Said Chad

"Your friend is right running is not in option because I like the thrill of the chase" Said the Inquisitor

At that moment Uryu and Chad both got slashed pretty badly

"Damn who is this guy" Said Uryu holding his side

"Yes, yes the blood is wonderful" Said the Inquisitor who was almost mad

"Stop Nightmare" Said a voice out of nowhere

"Err What now!?" Said Nightmare holding his axe above his head

"Your actions are against protocol and you must return to citadel and explain your actions to the general!" Said the Woman who looked about 70

"Sorry no can do, Spectral Harpy but I must kill" Said Nightmare

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" She said as she pulled out Cannon sized weapon and shot him and the resulting blast killed him


	7. The Citadel

The Decider of fate

**I don't own Bleach yadda yadda…anything associated yadda yadda.**

**I now have some free time to write stuff.**

Chapter 7: Citadel

"Look Banshee, why do Tiger need me right now?" Said Wight Mamba

"Because she is getting a new weapon since he last one broke." Said BansheeRaven

"Oh right since that incident" Said Mamba as he remembered how Tiger broke her weapon using it to open walnut shells open

"I'll still never understand why she didn't use the nutcracker" Said Mamba

As Wight Mamba opened the door Revenant Tiger Burst out and tackle him

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Shouted Tiger

"Must you do that every time I open the door?" Mamba asked

"Yep" Tiger replied happily

"Get of me Tiger!" Yelled Mamba

"Jeez way to treat an older sister" Said Tiger

"I can because I'm an assistant captain and you are a…"Said Mamba Waiting for a response

"Sergeant…" She said angrily

Slap across the head

"Yeah but I'm a captain" Said Banshee

"Wish you stop that any way where's you new weapon?" Asked Mamba

"Here" Said Tiger holding a light blue sword

"It's a scimitar…" Said Mamba unimpressed

"It's named Kyoko!" Tiger joyously responded

"A Japanese name for a Middle Eastern sword what the hell!?" Shouted Mamba

"Hey don't blame me it came with the name!" Tiger yelled back as she walked away

"Heh-heh, never a dull moment I see" Said a voice from behind

"I thought I sensed a snake" Said Mamba

"You're the snake" Said the man who looked to be about 30

"What do you want Dragon Geist" Said Banshee

"Now is that any way to treat a fellow captain?" Said Dragon "Any that's beside the point you here Nightmare was snuffed out?" Asked Dragon

"No, when and by who?" Said Banshee

"Dunno all the details, only that he went against protocol and attempted to kill some innocents" Said Dragon

"Feh, we all saw that coming a mile away" Remarked Mamba smugly

"Any way the Marshall has a new decree; all Inquisitors have to gone on missions in groups of two or more, hope you like working with a partner, partner" Said Dragon

"God I hate him" Said Mamba

"Everyone does any way let's see what the deal with Nightmare was" Said Banshee

"Go ahead I got something to take care of" Said Mamba

"Don't take too long, or the Marshall will get angry" Reminded Banshee


End file.
